Stranded
by Maymist
Summary: Chelsea is being hunted down by an unknown figure. She flees to Mushroom Island and ends up stranded on the island with Shea. Chelsea x Shea Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands
1. Chapter 1

The hour stroke midnight as the female rancher slept in her bed. A harsh breeze roared smoothly around the trees of the islands. Raindrops were coming down harshly, causing large amounts of puddles to form. The night sky was consumed in darkness. A whisper from the wind then appeared through the female rancher's ear.

"Get away from here..."

Her body tensed up.

The long haired girl felt shivers rush down her spine. She awoke in fear, seeing an unfamiliar faded figure in her mirror. The girl was already half asleep, so of course to her reactions she thought she was dreaming. This figure had flowing long dark green hair, and a ghostly like dress.

"No need to fear me, Chelsea... You know me very well. You're in danger. An enemy approaches. He is the cause of the earthquake that had sunk all of the islands. He plans to destroy you, so you cannot obtain the sunstones. You are the only one capable of restoring these islands. "

Chelsea sat up in her bed with a confused expression. She was too tired to absorb that information into her mind. However, she did absorb some, which scared her to death. Chelsea nodded as she stood and got dressed. She still thought this was a dream, so she didn't react how she would have acted in reality.

"Where do I go?" Chelsea questioned.

"I suggest Mushroom Island. Wada and Shea shall protect you from harm," the figure replied.

"How do I get there?" The rancher asked.

"You have to take Kirk's boat. He is absent, so you must take the boat yourself. I'm sure you've been there plenty of times, so of course you should know the way around. "

"Why can't you take me? And more importantly... Who are you?"

"My identify is not of importance... However, I'm sorry to say the person who is after you has drained a immense amount of my power..."

Chelsea suddenly heard footsteps.

"Hurry! Get dressed and go!" shouted the mysterious figure in the mirror. The girl nodded as she got her normal clothes on.

"Depart now before this storm gets worse!" the figure stated.

Without hesitation, Chelsea sprinted out of her house, not looking back.

The winds roared with power as she sprinted through the town. Lighting than occurred, almost hitting the ground, not to mention that it was raining immensely.

Chelsea heard these echoes of voices behind her, some very familiar voices. However, she did not even hesitate to look back. She heard footsteps behind hers.

Seeing Kirk's boat, she jumped on it. It took her a few minutes to figure out how to start the motor, but she successfully figured it out.

As she advance more towards Mushroom Island, the storm grew worse. The winds rocked the small boat, while lighting almost crashed down onto her boat, and then the rain got in the way of her vision.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit her boat, allowing it to split open.

Chelsea screamed as she tried to fight the waves roaring over her. She gulped water out from her mouth, trying not to drown.

"_Help_..!_"_ she screamed weakly.

The waves kept crashing into her, as she was gasping for air.

"_H_-Help..!_" _She cried again, trying to stay above the water.

A wave so powerful then came down upon her. Before she knew it, Chelsea was knocked out.

The female body was starting to sink down into the dark water. Her lungs filled up with water as she felt herself choking down water. She knew she could not win this fight alone. She would die.

A manly figure abruptly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up above towards land.

He laid her down on the sand, and tried waking her. Panicking, he started to press down on her chest to let the water get out of her system.

Chelsea suddenly started to cough up water from her body.

Her sapphire eyes open, while her vision was blurry. She saw a blurry mysterious figure above her.

"_Shea..." _she whispered weakly.

The heroine had suddenly collapsed.

The next morning, Chelsea awoke in a bed. A young man was staring down upon her.

Squinting her eyes, she said tiredly, _"S_-Shea... Wh...What happened last night? What am I doing here?_" _

"_Someone_ say help... So me save Chelsea... Shea very worried.. Heard man try hurt Chelsea!_" _Shea told her.

_So it wasn't a dream..._

"_Thank __you_ so much, Shea._" _

"_Chelsea_..._" _

_" _Hm?_" _

"_No_ boat... Wada not visit... None visit now..._" _Shea explained slowly with a serious expression planted onto his face.

"_You_ mean... There is no way getting out of here...?_" _Chelsea muttered, panicking.

"_..._Stranded. Not worry though Chelsea! Shea will protect Chelsea from bad guy! Today Shea will teach Chelsea how to hunt!_" _

Shea was getting all fired up.

Chelsea sighed, still thinking she was dreaming and that everything will be okay.

When it wasn't.

Author Note: I really like the plot of this story. Some of you might think its dull or something. But trust me, it will get better. You're probably going to say well why can't the villagers go and use the other boat by Chelsea's ranch? Well, you'll see why in the next chapter. Sorry if the characters reactions aren't as good. I wrote half of this story a month ago, however; never got to finish it because I had to leave. So I forgot what descriptive parts and reactions I wanted for this chapter. And I've just finished this up around midnight, so please don't hate on me. This is a Chelsea x Shea story. And remember, Chelsea's reactions aren't as realistic since she thinks she is dreaming. This story is based on the new game Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands. I really hope you like it so far, so please review. I'll update when I can since I don't have a computer at the moment. Well, thank you for your time.

Edit: Okay, I've clearly edited this chapter and fixed some errors. So at this moment, I'm going to try to type the second chapter, I can't promise you it won't be as good as this chapter, but I'll try.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray clouds filled up the sky which had hidden the luminous sun. The islands were now much calmer and the violent winds from last night had seemed to have subsided.

The villagers were gathering around in front of Taro's house. The storm had completely damaged almost every single building on the island. People were panicking and the chatter wouldn't subside.

"Calm down everyone! I've got some important to say!" Taro announced loudly, standing up straight, and keeping a confidant expression on his face.

Everyone grew quiet and awaited his speech.

"I wanted to tell everybody not to worry about the damage towards their-"

"I can't find Chelsea!"

Everyone turned around to see Mark panting and had a look of distress on his face.

"I looked everywhere for her and it seemed the boat to Link Island has been destroyed!" Mark stated in panic.

Whispers were heard from the other villagers as they quickly glanced back at Mark.

Sighing, the old man walked up towards Mark, hitting the young man on the head with his cane.

Mark groaned, rubbing his head, and frowned.

"Boy, pipe down! Without Chelsea, this island is in a lot of _danger_! Everyone needs to go search for her now!" Taro demanded furiously and everyone nodded.

They all began their search.

Since Chelsea's clothes were damped, Shea had provided her with something to wear for awhile.

She was now wearing a dark chocolate colored tube top, along with wearing her red bandanna. The rancher also wore this cloth that looked similar to a short skirt and was the same color as her tube top. The edges of it looked as if it had been cut out with scissors and she had no choice but to walk barefoot since her shoes were so ridiculously drenched in water.

To him, her sapphire eyes seemed like the only thing that illuminated the room, and he continued to look at her longingly.

"Clothes look fine on Chelsea…" Shea told her nonchalantly.

"Yeah, thanks Shea…" Chelsea breathed nervously and smiled.

Right now so much stress was pilling up inside her and she felt rather nervous. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening. Here she was, stranded on an island with a guy who could barely speak proper English, and the fact that someone was out there trying to destroy her. Chelsea kept wondering how she would fare with this.

"So who told you a man was trying to hurt me?" Chelsea questioned him, just remembering what he had said moments ago.

He was silent for a moment. "Harvest Goddess…"

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Her? Why didn't she tell me it was her before? That's just weird… So this guy that's after me had drained her power somehow?"

Shea nodded and the farmer crossed her arms uneasily.

"Not important now. Shea must teach Chelsea how to hunt!"

Shea started to clench his fists tightly. He unexpectedly grabbed her hand gently and guided her out of the hut.

The sun was now emerging from the clouds and it shined brightly.

He let go of her hand as he walked in front of her and Chelsea followed him from behind.

Chelsea was totally against the idea of hunting since she loved animals. She then thought about it again, considering she was stranded here and kept thinking how else is she going to survive if she doesn't hunt?

_Maybe I could live off of mushrooms for awhile… _Chelsea thought with a sigh and shook her head.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Shea was holding a stick with a sharp spear attached to it.

Wincing as a tiny gasp escaped her mouth, she stepped back rather frighten, and Shea turned around in confusion.

"What wrong?" Shea asked puzzled.

"U-Uh, nothing!" Chelsea stuttered and laughed nervously.

She couldn't image Shea stabbing any poor innocent animal with that spear and the thought of the blood oozing out of the animal allowed shivers to rush down her spine.

"Not worry. Shea brought extra spear for Chelsea…" Shea replied calmly and handed her a long spear like his.

Chelsea felt her entire body tremble as she held the spear and her face turned blue.

"We fish first!"

He then randomly sprinted over towards the ocean and Chelsea watched him run as her left eye twitched.

She felt paralyzed and her face remained blue. The thought of stabbing fish frighten her even though she had fished before and eaten of lot of fish dishes that she has made for herself.

Sighing, Chelsea timidly walked over towards Shea, and he was crawling carefully in the water while holding his spear vertically.

"Fish very fast… Must have speed…" Shea whispered to her fiercely after he felt Chelsea's presence of her standing behind him on the sand and he didn't look at her.

Chelsea frowned as she looked down at him.

He suddenly startled her as he stabbed a fish with his spear and stood up.

"That how done, Chelsea. Now you try…"

Shea adjusted the fish in his mouth and Chelsea gulped.

"Uh… How about I just collect mushrooms?" Chelsea asked him bashfully as she rubbed the back of her head.

He took the fish out of his mouth and held it firmly in his grip.

"Fine, but we go to forest now."

Chelsea looked behind her, seeing the dangerous looking forest, and she gulped.

"Uh okay…" Chelsea mumbled awkwardly and laughed nervously.

Both young adults were now walking in the forest and Chelsea followed timidly behind Shea. They both held their spears firmly and walked cautiously.

"Very dangerous animals here, Chelsea. Be careful," he warned and Chelsea nodded with a gulp.

The brunette had suddenly heard an odd noise and she turned around to see that a tree was about to fall on her.

A scream instantly came out from her mouth and with immense speed Shea turned around yelling, "Chelsea!"

He quickly pushed her out of the way and pinned her to the ground.

The tree had fallen to the ground and didn't fall on them. A black figure stood in the bushes and suddenly vanished.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she looked up to see that Shea was on top of her and his face turned slightly pink, although he didn't know why.

Shea got off of her and helped her up.

"Are you okay, Chelsea?" Shea asked and Chelsea nodded while trembling.

She had almost encountered death twice now and Shea had always saved her.

"T-Thanks Shea…" Chelsea told him weakly and she started to feel slightly dizzy.

The farmer was about to lose her balance; however, Shea had caught her before she fell.

"Chelsea not well… Me take you back home…" Shea muttered.

He looked back towards the tree stump and it seemed someone had purposely cut off that tree, but Shea thought nothing of it.

Shea held Chelsea bridal style and started to head back towards his home.

Chelsea struggled to keep her eyes open and she didn't know why she felt so ill all of a sudden.

As Shea advanced further towards his home, he didn't notice that a shady figure from the bushes was watching them the entire time.

Author Note: Cliff hanger, well, there will be lots of cliff hangers in this story. Hoped you guys liked this chapter and I shall update when I can.

Thank you all so much to those that reviewed! I really appreciate it and it really makes my day.

Yeah, today I had a snow day and tomorrow I have another one too! Yes!

Alright, please review, well, if you want, and I'll update when I can!

Thank you guys all SO much!


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness had consumed the sky and everything was still. The stars illuminate the night sky along with the full moon.

There they sat on the dirty ground, feeling dirt stain their clothes, and feeling dirt brush against their skin.

Shea was used to these conditions considering he practically lived in the wild, while on the other hand Chelsea was not so used to these conditions. Sure she was used to being outside since she was a farmer, but she never had any experiences like this.

The female brunette had forgotten her rucksack and Chelsea bit her lip nervously just thinking about it. She had no hair brush, no soap, no tools, no more clean clothes, no more of her goods, no technology, and she had no money on her.

Nothing, she had absolutely nothing, she thought.

Chelsea knew she was way stronger than this, although at the moment fear was consuming her. She has no idea how long she's going to stay in this place with Shea and the very thought of no one taking care of her animals back on her farm brought great horror to her mind.

In order to save the islands, she must collect the sunstones, which Chelsea is successfully collecting so far, and now a certain person is trying to assassinate her because she's the only one who could obtain them. Her life could merely end in a second if she kept her guard down.

All of these negative thoughts kept swirling around in Chelsea's mind and she hugged her legs tightly as she tried not to tremble. She looked into the fire that Shea had made a few inches away from her and bit her lip nervously.

Both Shea and Chelsea were sitting on the ground across from each other in silence.

At the moment, Shea was cooking some fish he had caught a few minutes ago, and he placed all of the fishes on sticks.

He averted his eyes onto Chelsea, seeing her entire body shake, and was puzzled.

"Chelsea, what wrong?" Shea questioned in concern, breaking the silence.

"I-It's nothing, Shea…" Chelsea whispered that lie nervously and continued to only look into her lap.

He wasn't very convinced.

Shea scooted closer towards Chelsea and sat next to her.

Her eyes widened as she felt Shea's palm placed gently on her forehead.

"You dizzy again?" Shea asked slowly, still keeping his hand placed onto her forehead, and Chelsea felt her face grow slightly crimson red.

"No, I'm fine, Shea. Thanks though," Chelsea told him calmly and still didn't look at him.

He took his hand off of her forehead and frowned.

"Why you look sad then?" Shea asked persistently.

Chelsea couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't keep everything locked inside her, and her lip started to quiver. Her entire body started to tremble as she felt tears escape her eyes and she still refused to look at Shea.

"I-I'm so scared, S-Shea! M-My farm is g-going to be a wreck if I-I don't get back there soon a-and everyone is going to h-hate me since I'm not m-making any m-money to support the rest of them a-and I-I could die at any moment b-because of that p-person hunting me d-down!" Chelsea sobbed and she abruptly threw herself at Shea, starting to cry into his chest.

Shea felt very awkward considering he had no idea what to do; however, after a few seconds he started to hold her.

"Anyone can die at any moment. I will not let you die. I will protect you. None should hate Chelsea and farm will be fine. I a strong warrior and I protect you with my life!" Shea comforted Chelsea as he gently strokes her back.

"O-Oh Shea, thank you!" Chelsea stuttered loudly and sobbed harder.

Shea didn't like to see Chelsea like this. She was _never _like this. The farmer was always so confidant, cheerful, hard working, and so intelligent. She was the very first woman he has ever seen in his entire life and he thought she was so beautiful.

Although, at first he thought she was a threat since he had never seen a woman before, so Shea tried to capture her. His father Wada had stopped him though and punished him immensely.

Ever since that day, Chelsea had visited Shea everyday and brought him fish. Whenever Wada had visited Shea, she brought him fish too.

They got along rather well and Chelsea would often hang with Shea. Most of the time Chelsea would leave Shea in astonishment in so many ways, like how strong she was or her wise words towards him or how she simply always kept him interested.

But then…her visits towards Shea had slowly decreased as a new villager moved in.

Mark.

He was always keeping Chelsea so busy by asking her so many questions about the farm and that's what Chelsea told Shea. Shea thought that Mark was Chelsea's man, although Shea never really asked her, and for some reason he was scared too.

As memories of Chelsea swirled through his mind, he went into a daze, and Chelsea looked up at him.

"Shea?"

"Sorry. Was thinking…." Shea murmured and felt his cheeks slightly turn pink.

Chelsea sat up, getting out of his arms, and wiped away her tears.

"About?" Chelsea asked quickly, sounding casual, and tried her best to smile.

Shea didn't want to answer her question, so he took one of the cooked fish off of the stick, and placed it in front of Chelsea's face.

"Eat."

Author Note: Sorry it's short.

Oh, and thank you to those that reviewed. It means SO much to me.

Well, I'll update when I can and please review, tell me your thoughts.

Thank you.


End file.
